villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bela (Hotel Transylvania)
Bela is the main antagonist of Sony Pictures Animation's 12th feature film, Hotel Transylvania 2, even though he only appeared near the end of the film. He is Vlad's former sidekick and Dennis's arch-nemesis. He was voiced by Rob Riggle, who also played Aloysius O'Hare in The Lorax, Mr. Walters in 21 Jump Street, Travis and Captain Lippencott in Dumb and Dumber To, and Mr. Dickers in Victorious. Appearance Bela was Vlad's bat-like servant, who would do anything against humanity. However, unlike Vlad, who dislikes humans simply out of concern that they could be a potential threat to monsters, Bela's disgust of humanity appears to take on a more villainous and manipulative level as he shows no hesitation or remorse when attempting to kill Dennis after finding out that he is a human-vampire hybrid. He is named after Bela Lugosi, the Hungarian actor who became famous for playing Count Dracula in classic horror films. Biography Bela was first seen giving Vlad an invitation sent by Mavis for Dennis's 5th birthday party. By the time they reached Hotel Transylvania, Bela had sensed humans and was told to wait outside. However, after thinking that Dennis was a human, Bela had summoned his army to kill him and Johnny's relatives. Later, he went as far as harming Winnie (Wayne's eldest daughter), causing Dennis to grow his fangs (revealing that he is a vampire) and teaching him a lesson. Throughout the skirmish, everyone else stepped in and sent the army flying away. In the end, Bela tried to kill Johnny, but was stopped and shrunk to a harmless size by Vlad and was grabbed and licked excessively by Wayne's children. It's completely unknown if Bela was returned to his original size and then banished away or if he was mauled and likely killed by Wayne's children. Quotes Gallery Hotel_Transylvania_2_Screenshot_1854.jpg|Bela gives the invitation to Vad, his master. Bela_brings_Vlad_his_letter.png|Bela with his master Vlad. Hotel_Transylvania_2_Screenshot_1861.jpg|(Vlad: "He's got a grand-kid?") "AND HE NEVER TOLD YOU?!" (Vlad: "Easy, Bela") Bela Hotels are for humans.PNG|"Hotels are for humans!" Hotel_Transylvania_2_Screenshot_1923.jpg|Bela and Vlad arrive at Hotel Transylvania. Hotel_Transylvania_2_Screenshot_1924.jpg|(Vlad: "'Hotel Transylvania'.") "I smell HUMANS!!" Hotel_Transylvania_2_Screenshot_1926.jpg|"TEAR IT DOWN!!" hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-8496.jpg|"HUMANS!?!?" hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-8499.jpg|Bela growls with rage, when he learns that Dracula welcomes humans at his hotel. hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-8544.jpg Hotel_Transylvania_2_Screenshot_2190.jpg|Bela roars at Dennis & Winnie, after he rips the roof of their treehouse. Hotel_Transylvania_2_Screenshot_2191.jpg|"Well, well, well!" hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-8626.jpg|"The little human and his pet!" Bela1.png|Bela's evil grin when he corners Dennis and Winnie. hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-8682.jpg|Bela laughs, as he holds Dennis and Winnie as hostages. hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-8685.jpg|"Stop squirming!" hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-8693.jpg|(Dennis: "Why are you doing this?") "Because this is WRONG!" hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-8697.jpg|"Why doesn't anybody get that?" hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-8704.jpg|"Humans don't belong with monsters!" hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-8710.jpg|(Winnie: "You're'' wrong!") "I am NOT!" Dennis vs. Bela.png|Dennis reveals his inner monster towards Bela. EX85bfk.gif Belasdefeat.jpg|Bela getting licked by Wayne's children. Belasdefeat2.jpg|Bela's defeat. Bela_art.png|Bela on the cover of the art of ''Hotel Transylvania 2. Trivia *Despite being the main antagonist, he had less than ten minutes of screen-time, but his intentions to destroy the hotel and actions to try and kill Dennis and Johnny are still what makes him evil. *He is based off the Bat People. *He is named after classic Dracula actor, Bela Lugosi. *Ironically, "Bela" in Latin means "beautiful". *He is the second villain to be defeated by Wayne's children, the first being Quasimodo Wilson. However, his more aggressive approach in killing the human protagonists made him more dangerous than Quasimodo himself. *Bela's voice actor, Rob Riggle also voiced the skeleton in the first Hotel Transylvania film. Navigation Category:Misanthropes Category:Monsters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Kidnapper Category:Brutes Category:Elderly Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Wrathful Category:Sadists Category:Delusional Category:Homicidal Category:Vengeful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Abusers Category:Humanoid Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Supremacists Category:Crossover Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Traitor Category:Comedy Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Leader Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Predator Category:Martial Artists Category:Servant of Hero Category:Liars Category:Archenemy Category:Xenophobes Category:Nemesis Category:Cannibals Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Dimwits